Harry, Why Do You Love Me?
by Spellcastre
Summary: Slash. HarryDraco. Draco asks Harry a simple yet complex question. When Harry realizes he can't explain it in words, he decides to show it. Short and sweet. RR!


****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT mine. It respectively belongs to J. K. Rowling. Thankfully it belongs to her and not me, because if it were by me, then it wouldn't be as popular, because of the fact that third graders are probably not keen on reading about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy snogging, shagging, etc. Some of my friends MY age aren't even keen on reading about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy snogging, shagging, etc. (Long disclaimer, I know.)

A/N: Hi! This is just a cute fic that popped into my head, and since I hadn't updated any of my fics in awhile, I decided to write this little romantic oneshot that came to me. It's sugary, a bit funny, and rather fluffy (not to be confused with the three-headed dog in the first year). I hope you enjoy it!

****

Warning: _SLASH. _As in, MALE/MALE relationship. Not to mention it's HP/DM. There are also mentions of sex (nothing graphic, sorry), heavy kissing between two BOYS, etceteras. That is all.

****

Harry, Why Do You Love Me?

By: Spellcastre

"Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Why do you love me?"

Harry looked over at his lover with a confused look on his face mixed with a smile. "What brought this up?"

"Curiosity. Now answer me. Why do you love me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Oh, come on, Potter…"

"My last name still sounds good when you say it."

"Is that your reason?"

"No!"

"Well then what is?" Draco asked, and following his question was a smirk on his face.

"Well, truth be told, I think we're perfect for each other."

"Although we hated each other for seven years."

"Six and a half," Harry corrected.

"Alright…six and a half years. Happy?"

"Of course I am."

"Any other reasons?" Draco asked, propping his pillow up and leaning against it so as to not be leaning against the uncomfortable wall that the bed was next to.

"Well…there aren't any others that I can explain in words, really. As you know, I'm not an expert with them."

"Really now?" 

"Yeah."

Draco leaned close to Harry and whispered into his ear, "Well then, what will we do about that?" 

Harry smiled with a devilish glint in his eye. "Hmm…" he said in mock-ponder, as he gave Draco's bottom lip one small nip. "I suppose I could show you."

"As you have many times?"

"Yes…as I did nearly an hour ago."

"That was me showing you…"

"Oh, right."

Draco chuckled.

Then he brought up a point.

"However, Harry, sex isn't love."

"Ah, well, that is true."

"But there are different kinds. Right?"

"Precisely." Harry answered.

"I should know it," Draco said.

"You should," Harry said and smiled.

"So," Draco said, setting his pillow down on the bed again and resting his head on it. "Are you going to show me now?"

"…again."

"Right, how could I have forgotten."

Harry smirked as he leaned over Draco and trailed kisses down his neck. Finally he came up and captured Draco's lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. He had always loved how Draco's lips tasted. They weren't automatically distinct. You had to delve deep, and get him to respond before there was a sweet taste between the friction of their lips that Harry never wanted to let go of. Soon enough Harry gained entrance into Draco's mouth and eagerly explored the even more mezmerizing sweetness. They had been kissing for almost two minutes before they broke for oxygen. Even then, they kept their lips on light contact. Finally, Draco said in a breathy whisper:

"Well, if that's all, then your love for me has dropped quite a bit."

Harry smiled against his lovers lips and pressed their closer together again.

"Don't be impatient, darling, I'm just getting started," Harry mumbled as his gave Draco's bottom lip yet another nip.

"I knew you were."

That was the last thing spoken that evening. At least, in words. If you don't count the moans, yelps, etc. that went on for the next few hours or so…

About two hours later, they were entangled in the sheets, never breaking an embrace with one another, where one whisper from Harry came out of the long time they had been without actual spoken words…

"I love you."

Draco smiled happily and snuggled closer to his lover.

"I love you too, Harry. I always will."


End file.
